


The End Is Our Beginning

by World_of_Stories19



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/World_of_Stories19/pseuds/World_of_Stories19
Summary: The title says it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired after reading the work "Becoming Cory and Shawn" by _oncethrown_ , and after watching The Notebook. *Also as this is now published I would like it known that I may continue tweaking it every now and then. Please don't mind I just want this to be perfect. Now please enjoy and let me know any feedback you may have.*

*** 

_Two roads diverged in a wood and I, I took the road that lead me to the Llama pen, and that has made all the difference._

Wherein a curly haired boy had quite literally fallen into the life of a lonely boy and from that point on stayed in said lonely boys life for a long, long time. 

Cory had observed the boy from afar for quite some time before that meeting at the Llama pen, purely from admiration and curiosity due to the way the other kids had spoken of him. 

He thought the boy cool for being so full of life and not following the rules like everyone else. He wanted to be just like him. 

*** 

_Two roads diverged in a wood and I, I chose the road that lead me to your house, and that has made all the difference._

It was that location, a simple family house, where a young boy was always welcomed. It was there that he had felt the warmth of a _home_ ; it was something he desperately wanted for his own. 

In the moments of fear or isolation that Shawn had felt at his unstable home in the trailer park, he would seek out that warm feeling of _home_. 

And lo and behold he found it the day he saved the life of a curly haired boy at the zoo. 

It is thanks to Cory that Shawn has found a place where he belongs. 

*** 

_"Friends forever?"_

_"Forever."_

From that chance meeting, and that home, a once in a lifetime friendship had gradually cultivated into something much more grand and beautiful. 

Much like nature couldn't keep peanut butter and jelly apart, Fate couldn't keep apart both boys. 

This is the story of Cory Matthews and Shawn Hunter.

*** 


	2. Chapter 2

*** 

Cory was the most optimistic person Shawn had ever met. He knew when to be cautious, but he was known to have bouts of throwing caution to the wind when it was called for. And no matter what, when push came to shove Cory would always do what he fully believed to be the right thing. 

To Shawn, Cory was the sun, beautiful, bright and full of energy. Cory was security. 

While not exactly thriving in the education department, Shawn was smart in other ways. His family taught him all the tricks. He was independent and he knew how to get by on his own. While often displaying a very laid back and mischievous attitude, Shawn was very wise beyond his years. 

Shawn saw himself as just the street kid because that is what everyone else had labeled him. But with Cory he was just _Shawn._ More than a label.

To Cory, Shawn was the moon, a lone wolf who could still shine even in darkness. Shawn was freedom. 

But different as they may be, Cory and Shawn were nonetheless the best friends in all of existence. 

Cory's parents knew that Shawn had a knack for trouble, and while they didn't approve they didn't want to ruin Cory's friendship with the boy. They saw how deeply Cory trusted the boy, and how much Shawn himself was influenced by their son. 

Cory and Shawn learned from each other, one couldn't grow nor exist without the other by their side. 

*** 

Cory and Shawn walk on differing sides of the road. They are very different from each other and to most their friendship didn't make sense to begin with. 

And that was perfectly fine with both Cory and Shawn because their friendship made sense to them. They couldn't very well explain how and why their friendship works to other people, they just knew that they fit together. 

Yes they had friendship with other boys at school, but those friendship would never measure up to the friendship between Cory&Shawn. The one friendship that came remotely close was their long standing friendship with Miss Topanga Lawrence. Although in hindsight she had a crush on Cory since toddler-hood.

In her innocent Topanga weirdness she had joked in their youth that given Cory and Shawn's similarity and closeness, the two boys should just get married. 

As Topanga once said, there was no point in arguing over the matter of their friendship either. Cory&Shawn just _were_. I suppose, even at a young age, Topanga unconsciously knew what would ultimately come to pass between the two boys. 

They were and always will be Cory&Shawn. 

*** 


	3. Chapter 3

*** 

One night during their youth Shawn had runaway from home after a prank gone wrong involving a cherry bomb. He hid at Cory's place because it was the only safe place he knew. He managed to avoid punishment for a few days before Cory's conscience got the better of him, and decided that Shawn couldn't live in hiding forever. When confronted Shawn left and instructed Cory to help him with yet another escape plan. 

But Cory had stood his ground and told Shawn that mistakes were okay, that he belongs with Cory on his side of the line. It was in that moment that Shawn knew that despite how much he screwed up, Cory would always be the one who would never abandon him over his mistakes. It was there both boys had made their first contact with problems and scenarios bigger than 12 year old kids could handle alone. 

In the end he was glad to have Cory to convince him to return home. It was also that night, although Shawn didn't fully grasp it at the time being a kid and all, that he first _felt_ something change in their friendship.

As Cory and Shawn learn life lessons for the first time that helps them navigate life and the world, they realize that in order to do so both boys need each other to make it. 

*** 

With tensions arising at the trailer park, Shawn's mother takes off one night. Shawn is confused and hurt that his mother would leave without saying goodbye. How could she do that? But then again it was something Shawn should have expected of his mother, she was no Amy Matthews that's for sure. At least he still had his dad. For about a day. 

Shawn's dad abandons him as well, explaining that he is going to go look for Shawns mother and hopefully bring her home to them. Shawn wants to go with him, but Chet opts for his son to stay in a motel in order to not miss any school. And so Shawn is once again left to fend for himself. 

The motel is a new level of freedom for Shawn, yet it wasn't exactly the Ritz Hotel. With all the sleazy occupants and loud aggressive noises in the night, Shawn is fearful at staying there all alone. He asks Cory to come spend the night, but he instead opts for Shawn to move in with the Matthews until his parents return. 

Shawn was grateful to have Cory to count on. But all too soon did Shawn realize he did not fit well into the Matthews household. There were many rules and restrictions, and he soon began to clash with Cory's elder brother Eric. Mrs. Matthews tried her best to provide for Shawn, and while he was grateful he didn't know how to react to such kindness. 

When overhearing a telephone conversation with Cory's parents and his father Shawn hears that his father doesn't wish to return without his mother. Mr. And Mrs. Matthews explain that they don't know how much longer they are willing to keep Shawn. 

In anger Shawn lashes out and says that he doesn't need anyone, and prepares to runaway to look out for himself. After talking it out with his English teacher Mr. Turner and with Cory, Shawn is convinced that he cant stay alone and so a decision is made that he stay with the bachelor English teacher until his father decides to return. And in the end he is once again glad that Cory was there to be with him in his moment of abandon. 

*** 


End file.
